


nice to see you again

by arthureverest



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest





	nice to see you again

The last time he saw her face to face was before the event. He wore colors then. He was young, and so was she. 

She missed having the bracelets, how quickly she fell into obsessing over her appearance. But the lint in her hair, on her lace collar, on her skirt, it wasn't what was bothering her. It was seeing him again after all this time. 

“I know it's you,” she said. “I mean, who you were. You know who I am because I never changed.” She sounded more pointed than she meant to. 

“You did change.” He said simply, his mask distorting his voice. 

She hesitated, and chose to respond to the delivery and not the sentiment. “Take that off, dude, I can't take you seriously.” 

He obliged, showing his face. It was worn, it was something. “Arthur said you asked about me.” 

“That little bug?” she asked. “I wouldn't believe him.”

“Oh, I believe him.” he turned away slightly. “That little bug.” he repeated. 

“Oh, you don't…” 

He turned to look at her dead-on. 

“You do? _Him_?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Smiles look good on you. If he's the one to cause them, I'll try and fry him a little less.” 

“I don't like them, it ruins the whole look,” he gestured to the scars and the mask and the leather suit. 

“Isn’t it nice, to have someone to ruin your goth aesthetic.” 

“Maybe.” 

She hesitated again. She didn't want to ask plainly, 'how have you been,” figuring it wouldn't get a happy answer. She had so many questions. 

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?” he asked as she thought. 

“Sure.” 

Wistful as it was, she wished she knew what to say. She didn't like not being in control. 

He left pretty quickly, before she could say 'I miss you’.


End file.
